


Feeling Paternal?

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ryatt - Freeform, i really enjoyed writing this so let me know if you want more, my first ryatt fic guys, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: A short little fluffy fic where Ryan accidentally calls Banana their child, and Matt thinks it's hilarious. Cuteness abound.





	Feeling Paternal?

**Author's Note:**

> A request by @keenveins for a fluffy ryatt fic with their pets :) I hope you guys like it, and please feel free to leave a comment or message me on tumblr. My requests are open indefinitely!

_It’s been a long day. No, really, it’s the Summer Solstice so it’s the longest day of the year._

Ryan throws his pencil across the room.  _Wow, great joke, dude. This is the pinnacle of humor. I *scoff* I just can’t believe this._  He can practically  _hear_  Matt’s reaction. He’s just trying to write a short story with a little humor in it, and thinking of jokes by himself just isn’t as fun as it is with Matt. He leans back into the couch and closes his eyes, hoping that some sort of motivation will just land on his lap. 

Ryan can head the door unlocking as Matt comes home from the store. He doesn’t open his eyes or switch his position, hoping that Matt will see he’s in a slump and come rescue him. A few seconds later, something lands on his chest with a thud. Surprised, he shouts and opens his eyes, only to be greeted by the tiny face of Banana, who mewls at him. He can’t help but ‘aww’ for a second, before turning his gaze towards Matt, who has been cackling for the past minute in the corner of the room.

“You should have seen your face, dude. I thought for a second you might throw him!”

Ryan glares at him and stands up, holding the small cat in both arms like a baby. From the other room he can hear his phone going off, with the personalized ringtone for Arin on it. He looks around frantically, trying to find the best location to place the cat. He takes a few brisk steps over to Matt and drops the cat in his arms.

“Here, hold our son, I gotta take this.”, he hurriedly mumbled before running out of the room. If he had taken a moment to look at Matt, he would have seen a very cathartic range of emotions play out on his face. First, surprise, then acceptance, then questioning, and then acceptance again in the form of a shrug.

After a few minutes, Ryan comes back into the living room, his attention focused on his phone. 

“Hey man, sorry to just dump the cat on you, I was - “

He looks up from his phone, only to see Matt sitting on the floor, cradling Banana in his arms, rocking him slightly and humming a tune. He blushes slightly, thinking how paternal Matt looked in that moment, and he couldn’t help but smile that half-cocked smile that Matt once said ‘could light up an entire city, man. I wish you’d smile like that more often.’. 

He could have stood there for ages, just looking at his roommate holding their cat so lovingly, but he decides on a better idea. He rushes to the bedroom where Lego is napping, and awkwardly picks him up, urging him along with such motivation phrases as ‘come on, buddy, please just…*heavy breathing*’ and ‘*grunt* pl…please dude come on this is gonna be so fuckin..so cute’. After a few minutes of struggling, he picks him up and turns around to go back to the living room, only to see Matt (holding Banana like a football) waiting for him in the doorway. 

“So  _that’s_  what you were doing in here. You have no idea what that sounded like from out there. I figured you were having some intestinal distress or something.”

Ryan makes a face, pursing his lips and furrowing his brows. After all that work to try and do something cute, this is how he’s rewarded. Just as he’s about to explain himself, Matt toes off his shoes and lays down on Ryan’s bed, careful to keep Banana in a comfortable position. Ryan looks down at him, confused. Lego licks his face, and he’s suddenly reminded that he’s just holding their dog. He gently places him on the bed and then gets on it himself. He throws his arm over Lego, Banana, and Matt, and lets out a long sigh.

“It’s nice having a night in with the kids, huh dear?”, Matt says playfully. 

“Come on, dude, I didn’t mean to…it was just a split second…” 

He blushes deeply and gives up on making any sort of coherent excuse.

“Yea…it’s really nice.”


End file.
